


Mornings of Gold & Valentines Evenings

by breejah



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Orgy, Psychotropic Drugs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Rey takes a drink of a special substance while on Abafar waiting for a contact with Finn and the results are...interesting.Rated E for sex while under the influence of psychotropic drugs.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Mornings of Gold & Valentines Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet brought on by [this image](https://i.ibb.co/CmTkkvz/LabySW.jpg), mismashing two very good fandoms. Both are present in the story, despite this being from one person's perspective.

Following Finn into the cantina, Rey sighed, scanning the dingy interior as she ruffled out the edges of her cloak. Inside it was a dust bowl - not much better than it was outside a mere moment ago - on some backwoods settlement on the sparse unfriendly surface of Abafar. The only other tavern occupants, from what she could tell, were miners or merc-types that kept the meager economy going, gathering up the fuel resources the planet was known for.

“You really sure they planned to meet us _here?_ ” She asked her friend as she settled onto a far bench in the back corner of the tavern.

“Yup,” Finn replied, looking around, finally spotting the bar with various ales lined along the wall. “Wait here and I’ll go grab us something to drink.” Before she had even opened her mouth to say _‘No thanks, anything in here looks poisonous, I’ll pass’_ he was off, trotting over to the barkeep behind the bar.

Sighing again, she tugged the edges of her cloak closer, ignoring the other occupants, not that she was left alone for long. A small Dug came up, it long arms hoisting it up onto the bench across from her, holding out what appeared to be a dried orange flower.

Rey did her best to ignore the creature, but it wouldn’t be deterred, hoisting up the flower into her face. Just as she was about to ask it to leave, it spoke calmly, despite the narrowing of its eyes. “You’re the one we’re looking for. That boy at the bar, that is Finn, yes?”

Rey froze, staring at the Dug, watching it smile, flashing a row of dirty teeth. “You’re the contact?” She couldn’t withhold the scepticism from her voice, tilting her head to the side. She studied him carefully, listening for any tell-tale signs of trouble, but as far as she could tell there was nothing amiss, just this odd creature sitting in front of her. 

The Dug said nothing, merely smiling further, motioning for her to take the flower. She did, frowning at it, turning her gaze back to the creature as she briefly located Finn still at the bar, ordering two pints of local ale.

“What am I supposed to do with a bloody flower?” She asked, wanting to crush it in her hand. This was a waste of time, this creature was clearly pulling her leg - and if he was a contact, he wasn’t a very good one - and she almost rose to call Finn and tell him they were leaving, when the Dug touched the flower clenched between her fingers.

“Eat it. If you survive its effects, I’ll take you to your spy,” it said, looking pointedly at her.

She blinked, barely able to breathe. _So, the network of First Order defects is real._ She eyed the flower, understanding the test it was asking for her to do.

Without thinking, she stuffed it in her mouth and chewed. It tasted vile - bitter and dark - and she swallowed in seconds. Almost immediately, she felt different - _altered._

“W-What?....Is….?”

The Dug smiled, his teeth distorted, as if seen through a blurred lens.

“The answers will be here when you get back,” it promised, continuing on, but she didn’t hear a word - hitting the ground in a faint before she could make out the rest of what it said.

* * *

_Everyone was dancing and wearing elaborate masks, drenched in gold, porcelain, and beads of glass and pearl. She swayed, nearly losing her footing, feeling giddy and dizzy all at once. For some reason her eyes spun and her head felt light and her feet...they didn’t want to work at all._

_“Steady now,” came a baritone whisper against her right ear, just as a heat enveloped her back. She gasped, feeling a constriction around her torso, blinking and looking down, not remembering wearing a gown. When had that happened?_

_“Where am I?” She whispered back, trying to turn but nearly falling, relieved the stranger with such a familiar voice reached for her hips and held her steady once more._

_“Merely in a dream,” he replied, just as the orchestra - there was an orchestra? - began to play. He chuckled, tugging her closer, and again that niggling sensation that something was off, that this man was familiar to her and she shouldn’t be so friendly to him ran through her mind, but before she could focus on it, he was tugging her into a dance._

_Grabbing her by the waist and shoulder, he spun her - around and around and around until she was dizzy and gave to laughter rather than screaming or crying, because this was frightening and not funny but she didn’t want to spoil the dance - she finally reached forward, curling her arms around his shoulders and_ **_stopped_ ** _, looking up._

_When her eyes met his, she could hardly breathe, her heart was so erratic. “No,” she whispered, shaking her head rapidly._

_He grinned down at her, towering over her, his dark hair wild about his cheeks. “Oh yes,” He murmured, tugging her closer, winding his arms around her waist. “This is your dream, is it not? And as much as you wish it wasn’t me, it is. I’m the one you want and you hate it, don’t you?”_

_“N-No,” she whispered again, the closer he drew her to him. She wasn’t sure what she was saying no to anymore, that she wanted him, that she hated dreaming of him, that she felt him even worlds apart. Before she could keep going, voicing anything to return logic to this wild dream, he was kissing her._

_His tongue was liquid fire along her veins, lighting her nerves on fire until she couldn’t breathe, trying desperately to suck in air, but it came out a moan. Before she knew it, he had her on the floor, in a pit of feather pillows and lace; his hands tugging loose the stays to her dress. As much as she didn’t want to, her body had other plans, loosening his own stays, until soon after he was between her legs, prodding her with his eagerness._

_In the corner of her eye, there were others - notably a blonde male and a dark-haired woman, similar to her and yet not. She stared, unable to tear her gaze away, as the male covered her and shoved inside. The woman’s head arched back as she moaned, scraping her nails along his back, enjoying the ride, when she felt her own would-be lover do the same._

_“No one knows you like I do,” he whispered, thrusting deep. She couldn’t help but cry out, there hadn’t ever been another, and despite the pain, she could tell in time, she would enjoy it. “No one ever will,” he promised darkly, reaching between her legs and running his thumb along her clit, his fingers wet with her own juices. She meant to close her eyes, give into the pleasure, but she stared at the couple close by, lost in the throes of their own erotic dance._

_“Y-Yes…”_

_The girl moaned, loudly, chanting that word over and over - until she realized she was also saying it, just as he moved on her and the blonde lover moved on the other. She gasped, groaning, squeezing tight, feeling his finger rub harder, faster, rougher - and then she shattered, screaming loudly, arching up, feeling his own release flood hot and thick inside her and it felt **wonderful,** and -- _

* * *

Rey bolted upright, gasping for breath. She blinked, staring wide-eyed into the frightened face of Finn, who was leaning over her, as was the Dug. It cackled, slapping Finn on the back, leaning back on the bench it had been sitting on.  
  


“Told ya she’d be fine, lad. I’m never wrong, am I?”

“You fed her a damn drug, you asshole!” Finn snarled at the creature, leaning over her and putting a hand to her forehead. Rey realized she was drenched in sweat - slick between her thighs - and she shoved him off her, horribly embarrassed and unable to look him in the eye. 

Forcing her gaze to the Dug, she glared at him. “Well? Did I pass your bloody test?”

“Aye,” the Dug grinned, as if it could sense what her dream had been about. “Why don’t you walk it off and when you’re feeling up to it you can come back and join us. We’ll be here a while.”

She rose, waving off Finn and stumbling for the door. The last thing she wanted was another creature in the bar to sense her pheromones and elaborate on what they were picking up on. Scowling one last time towards the Dug, she went to move outside, realizing faintly that her legs were wobbly and she was sore between her thighs.


End file.
